Bullworthless
by Alm0st-Insanity
Summary: My name's Elizabeth Seidel, and I'm a junior at the crappy Bullworth Academy. Every day I get dragged into dealing with the morons at this school, but it wasn't always this way. Life at Bullworth wasn't really that crazy; I did my homework, skipped class with Bif, and stayed out of everyone's way. That is, before I crashed into Jimmy Hopkins. (T for language and violence)
1. Prologue: 9th Grade

(A/N): This is an introduction, but I highly suggest checking out Elizabeth's OC Sheet on my Deviantart (Link in bio) before reading this. I would have uploaded it as a chapter, but you're really not allowed to try. (And I'm being stricter with myself on this account)

It was my first year of high school when I started at Bullworth, the feared hell known as freshman year. Of course for me, I thought it was pretty great.

Initially, I'd had my doubts about attending a boarding school, especially after I realized my parents were trying to get rid of me (My dad spends weeks on "business trips" for work, and my mom is always out being a social elite. Not hard to put two and two together). But then I realized that I had an opportunity to start a new life, one where I could be happier. Bullworth couldn't be any worse than my other schools, so why not? (Adventure was awaiting, memories of the best time of my life were about to be made!)But with any optimistic attitude comes a healthy amount of disappointment.

My first few weeks were okay, I sort of hid in the shadows ninety percent of the time (Not literally, I did most of my hiding behind people). Teachers rarely called on me, I ate the edible parts of lunch at an abandoned table near the Gym bleachers, spent any extra time I had reading the endless stacks of books I owned, and became friends with the girls in my dorm room, Christy and Angie. Every day was the same, things were boring and mundane. I loved it.

But a couple of days before Halloween, everything changed. I made the mistake of walking through the Parking Lot, using it as a shortcut to Shop class (I was running late, and back then I actually cared about attending every class. Seriously). I ran into the Bully clique during my walk, and was promptly catcalled. Loudly. It was super awkward, I guess. I've never been the "pretty" type, or even thought guys would ever pay any attention to me (My mom is crazy superficial and into looks, so that's really turned me off to the whole beauty thing).

But imagine this: tiny, fourteen-year-old me, surrounded by scary guys who wouldn't stop calling me Rapunzel and whistling. I remember being nervous, but more embarassed than afraid. Shyly, I tucked my hair behind my red ears and quickened my pace, just trying to get to class before the bell rang. As I hurried in the opposite direction, I heard the yells stop, and the entire parking lot became silent. I swallowed hard, and turned around (Probably not the best idea, but I've always been curious).

Bif (Who I didn't know at the time) hovered above the Bullies, and had one of their shirts in his fist. He said something, then shoved the bully away (Who brushed the encounter off and walked away with his friends). I quickly turned back to my path, and pretended to not notice the fact that the Prep was running after me.

He introduced himself, and reassured me that the Bullies always harrassed the new kids, despite most of them being new themselves. Of course, he walked me to my class (He's always been such a gentleman). After that little situation, we started talking and hanging out more. He was also in 9th grade at the time, and so we kind of leaned on each other to get used to the school (But I still have no idea why he was in that parking lot that day).

I had friends, I was doing great in all of my classes, and I hadn't made any enemies. Even the Bullies who whistled at me that day stopped bothering me, and one of them even apologized. I hadn't noticed him during the whole catcalling thing, but he was completely red when he spoke, and stuttered over his words a lot. I guess I sort of thought it was cute, but Christy found out and blew the whole thing out of proportion. The Bully (Davis White) planned these stupid romantic things, and they were dumb enough to get me to go out on a date with him.

That one date turned into a year-long relationship, a good one actually. I got the Bullies to cut down on the wedgies, and finally had something to occupy my time (Instead of my wall of books). Plus, seeing Bif become super jealous was amazing (Even though he's had girlfriends before). We did break up before the summer, as the relationship sort of fizzled out. I think we liked each other better before dating, honestly. But he's a nice guy, and we're pretty friendly for exes.

That was 9th grade, completely normal and equally dumb. I didn't get involved with any sports (Obviously) or join a clique. I was just kind of there.


	2. Prologue: 10th Grade

10th grade was different, but not really. I was a year older, a year wiser (I started skipping classes), and a year happier. By the time fall came around, I was looking forward to a new year. I had spent the summer reading, hanging out with Bif, and going to the carnival, but I was ready for red leaves and cool air, instead of moist skin and tank tops. Fall went by fast, and weirdly, I spent a lot of time by the Gym. I was introduced to this Jock, Kirby Olsen, very early into the year, and he starting hanging out with us for a while. Eventually, we went out a couple of times. Like, romantically. It was actually kind of nice (He wasn't that tall, so I felt much less shorter than usual). But he was on the football team, and Mr. Burton does not mess around with those practices. He had no extra time for dating, so we had to break up. I wasn't that heartbroken, as by then I had started to see Bif a little differently (And I had started to suspect that Kirby was into one of the Bullies, my friend Trent Northwick).

When winter came around, I had been feeling great. I stopped going to my Gym and Shop classes, so Christy, Angie, and I would spend the class times in really random places (The Boiler Room underneath the school, that old bus in the Parking Lot, the attic in the Girls' Dorm, the roof of the Gym). We got to know each other A LOT better (Sometimes, we got a little too much information out of each other). Angie and I were single, but Christy had begun seeing a Greaser, Lefty Mancini. They were always together, so we spent most of our time with the Greaser clique. I became really good friends with one of them, Hal Esposito. He usually ate lunch with Bif and I while Christy and Angie were at cheerleading practice (Does Mandy make the practices during lunch so she doesn't feel pressured to eat?). One of the other Greasers, Lucky de Luca, joined us a couple of times. He was incredibly mature, smart, and handsome. Honestly, I was smitten.

Out of all the relationships I'd been in, this one was probably definitely the most destructive. Lucky and I really did care for each other, but we fought a lot (Most of the passion was in our arguments, which usually ended in a heated makeout session). Our time was either spent yelling, getting high, or hanging out with his friends (And sometimes a mixture of them all). We broke up a while after summer started.

My life wasn't all romance, even though that's the only interesting parts of what went on at Bullworth. The Nerds got wedgies, the Greasers egged the crap out of Harrington House, everything was normal. (I can't find the difference between January 30th and June 9th) When summer came to a close and classes were about to start again, I was expecting 11th grade to be exactly the same (Goof off with Bif, befriend members of a new clique, get a boyfriend in that clique and then break up after a while, skip classes, wait for summer to start, wait for summer to end). I walked through campus that fall fully expecting for everything to stay the same.

Then Jimmy Hopkins and I ran into each other.


	3. When Everything (Kind Of) Went to Hell

**(A/N): You may have noticed that I am capitalizing all of the specific buildings/places at Bullworth, but don't worry: THIS IS ON PURPOSE. I think it makes it almost as if you're controlling Elizabeth and following her around campus. When I write it like that, it helps me imagine the game's map and understand the setting of each chapter.**

Earbuds in, hoodie on, I happily walked out of the Girls' Dorm and into the courtyard of Bullworth Academy, waving to a few students on my way to my first class of the year, Art. In the corner of my eye, I could see a few of the younger kids running into the large building ahead of me (Probably to sort out their lockers and meet up with friends in the half-hour before classes). I turned to my right, and walked into the Parking Lot. Immediately, I was greeted by the Bullies. Wade Martin, the closest friend I have in that clique, gave me a bear hug and friendly noogie (Of course, I pretended to punch him in the gut during the hug).

"You feeling good today or something?" Wade smiled at me.

I shrugged and laughed. "I don't know, are you?"

"You've got the world's biggest smile, I'm not used to it," Wade laughed.

"I'm actually looking forward to this year, dude," I grinned.

"You gonna to spend some more time with us?"

"Of course! Well, as long as you stay out of trouble," I said, and playfully shoved him.

"You know I can't promise that, Blondie!" Wade shoved me back, just a little harder.

I high-fived Trent, then walked to the back of the Main Building. I made a left at the giant statue and turned into the Prep's area, Harrington House. Bif was talking to Tad, but ran towards me when I called his name. I waved to Tad, hugged Bif, and began walking towards the Football Field with him (He had Gym class first today, but we'd be seeing each other later during Math).

"You see Wade yet today?"

I nodded, and watched his smile fade.

"Really? Before talking to me? I'm hurt!"

"He was on my way, stop being a baby," I replied sarcastically.

"No, but seriously... I'm just trying to keep you safe, Ellie," he muttered.

"They don't bully me, I promise!"

"You'd tell me if they did, right?"

"Why, you jealous?" I grinned, before he tickled me relentlessly.

"Alright, alright! I promise!" I said through giggles, and touched his pinky finger with mine.

He smiled, gave me a hug, then walked through the Gym doors with a confidence I still envy. I changed the song blasting through my ears and looked at the time. I still had about fifteen minutes before class officially started, but I wanted to wait a while before going to my locker (Only the little kids were in the building). There were several options for how I could waste these next few minutes (Going to the cafeteria for rubber eggs, setting up a prank or two). My feet led me towards the Parking Lot (Again), when I realized I'd forgotten to grab a book before I left my room this morning (How could I get through one of Mr. Hattrick's lessons without a pretentious novel?). I rushed back to the Girls' Dorm, almost bumping into Gary Smith, who glared at me begore walking off (Why was he by the Girls' Dorm? I mean, I know he's always been a bit strange, but?). I raced through the halls, ran into my room, and grabbed the first book I touched from one of the stacks next to my bed. I hurried out of the door and made my way towards the main building (Again). I opened the book, and began reading the introduction (What? I knew where I was going). As I turned at the Main Gate, a blurry figure ran into me, knocking both of us down. My book flew out of my hands, and my backpack landed on top of the mysterious figure. He pulled off the backpack and tossed it to me before running off, muttering an apology. What the hell was that? I grabbed my bag and walked toward the Main Building (For the what? Third time?).

I opened the doors, and immediately became aware of the chaos happening inside (Ah, there's the Bullworth I love). One of the Prefects was chasing down Algie, who had apparently shot Damon West with a potato gun, a group of several Greasers seemed to be smoking in the corner,all the little kids were running out of the building, screaming, and Constantinos fell out of a locker as Chad opened it (And this was pretty calm compared to most days). I pushed through the crowds of students and made my way to the second floor, so I could relax by my locker in peace (As much as I love the chaos, I don't like being a part of it. I'd rather view it from a distance, not the center). As I put in the combination for my lock, I half-expected a Nerd to fall out once I opened it (Nope. Empty, well, mostly empty). I got out my sketchbook for Art class, and put my book on the top shelf. The bell rang loudly, and the hallways cleared out as students ran into classrooms (Or out of the building). I greeted Ms. Phillips as I entered her room, and took a seat in the back next to Ivan. The class was pretty boring, as it always is with the first day of school. Ms. Phillips talked to me about a special photography scholarship she thought I'd be interested in, since college is coming up pretty soon (Why? Here I am, enjoying life, and everything is going to change again?). The bell rang for lunch, so I headed towards the Football Field to meet Bif at our usual spot. He waved to me from the bleachers with damp dair and two takeout containers.

"Chinese?" I asked hopefully, giving him a big hug.

"Nope, Japanese. But I got your favorite, teriyaki beef and rice."

"Thanks, dude," I smiled, and kissed his cheek quickly (He's so thoughtful!). Bif handed me one of the small containers and a pair of chopsticks, before pulling out a pair for himself out of his pocket.

"I got sushi, but you probably don't want any."

"Hell no, it's raw fish, Bif."

We laughed, and finished our meal without a pause in the conversation. Even though Bif is a Prep, and usually has impeccable manners, he doesn't eat like he's trying to impress his dad when he's around me (We don't chew with our mouths open, but we definitely talk while eating. His mom would be so pissed). The lunch period was only halfway over by the time we were done, so Bif went to the Harrington House to hang out with Derby before class started, and I decided to read in my dorm room for a while. As I passed by the Boys' Dorm, I noticed the Bullies in a wide circle. It was old to see them all at once, outside the Parking Lot. I was curious enough to walk over, and cautiously approached them. I pushed to the center of the circle, and wasn't surprised to see Wade in a fight. But this time, I couldn't recognize who he was fighting (I felt like I had seen him before). He was really getting beat up, not like how the Bullies usually fought the other students (Just a few punches, really). I grabbed Wade, before he could hit the guy again.

"Wade! What the hell are you doing?" I checked his bruised face for any serious injuries, and held his shirt to the blood.

"This new kid was trying to start shit with us, Blondie," he replied, and spit blood onto the ground. I rolled my eyes and reached my hand to the guy on the ground. He ignored me, and pulled himself up.

"Oh, so minding my own business is starting shit?" The kid yelled, as if he was ready to fight again (He seemed pretty reckless, which isn't a trait you really don't want to have at Bullworth.)

"Will both of you shut the hell up? Seriously!" I pushed Wade towards the kid.

"Thanks for the advice, mom," he replied sarcastically.

"Do you hear this asshole?" Wade yelled, covering his black eye with a bruised hand.

"I'm sure this asshole has a name, Wade," I snapped (My patience level? Nonexistent).

"Jimmy," the kid spit out, "Jimmy Hopkins."


	4. How Do I Put Up With Everyone?

I looked at Jimmy's bloody snarl, and decided to try to make the situation a little less, awkward? (The only problem? I'm completely, incredibly, undeniably awkward)

"Well, I'm Elizabeth," I replied, "and this dick is Wade." (Yep, that's a mental facepalm)

"Not the biggest dick I've met."

Wade fake coughed, and muttered an equally juvenille insult, but all I could focus on was Jimmy's face. I had seen it before, but where? I thought back to everything that had happened so far today, and-

"Wait, shut up, Wade. Did we crash into each other this morning?"

"You were the nerd with the book?"

"Technically I'm not a Nerd," I pointed out, "they have their own clique."

"Whatever."

Jimmy pushed past us, rushing towards the Boys' Dorm. I shrugged at Wade, and walked away for some alone time (Introverts can only handle so much at once).

Christy and Angie burst into our room about twenty minutes later, interuppting my sacred reading time with loud giggles and pom-poms. I groaned, and closed my book.

"Okay, who's the top guy on your crush list today?" I asked, sighing slightly.

"Well, it's always been Ted Thompson, but I heard there's this new student," Angie replied (Unaware of my painfully obvious sarcasm).

"His name's Jimmy, we've met a few too many times today," I mumbled (Bad idea).

Within a second, both Angie and Christy had tackled me to my bed. Why did I have to open my big mouth? (Problems Only the Dangerously Blunt Will Understand: Volume 1) I know I should lie, but-

"You know the new kid?"

"You have to tell me everything you know about him, Lizzie!"

As much as I wanted to storm out of the room and read in the attic instead, I knew there was no way I was getting out of this conversation (The one I could have avoided if I hadn't OPENED MY BIG MOUTH).

"Dude, all I know is he got into a fight with Wade before I got here, that's all," I mumbled, still half-reading my book.

"That's it?" Christy asked, tossing the (Very heavy) novel across the room.

"Hey!"

"Liz, this could be the love of Angie's life-"

"Well, I don't-"

"He's the love of my life, Lizzie!"

"Okay, okay," I scoffed, "I'll ask around or something, if it will make you that happy."

"Thank you, Lizzie, thank you so much!"

Angie and Christy attacked me with hugs, giggling at my claustrophobia. I couldn't help but smile a little (I'm not that emotionally detached).

"I'll see if either Pinky or Mandy know's some gossip about him for you, Ang," Christy said, letting go of me (Finally!). "There's got to be some dirt on this kid!"

"You guys have fun with that, I gotta meet Bif in English class."

The two shared a sneaky smile, then tried to stifle their laughs (Not suspicious at all, guys. But it was a valiant effort).

"What?"

"Nothing!" Angie snorted.

"Great, have fun with that," I muttered under my breath (I'm used to their inside jokes).

I grabbed my book from the floor at the opposite side of the room, and put my earbuds in. The walk to English was eerily calm; most of the students in the courtyard were either little kids or Nerds. I looked towards the Parking Lot, but I couldn't see any Bullies. Did Wade get caught? There weren't any prefects around during the fight (They were probably trying to control a massive food fight in the Cafeteria).

Mr. Galloway gave me a smile when I walked into his classroom, the wrinkles by his eyes making the dark rings around them more prominent (But he didn't look tired, was he on something?). Bif waved me over from the back of the room, and motioned to the empty desk next to him.

"How are the twins?" Bif asked, referring to Christy and Angie.

"Forcing me to gossip about some new kid."

"The one that got kicked out of what, seven schools?"

"Well that explains the fight," I mumbled (Why am I always mumbling?).

"Fight? Ellie, tell me you didn't get involved in a fight."

"Not involved, really. I actually stopped it. Well, sort of."

"El..."

"Wade and the new guy were being total dicks and-"

"Wade? He's always getting you into trouble, Ellie," Bif snapped, looking at the board to avoid my eyes.

"Not all-"

"Okay, class. Since it's the first day back, we'll just start with a little worksheet or something," Mr. Galloway slurred (Oh, so he's drunk. Eh, close enough).

"Bif, I don't get why you're so upset. I didn't get hurt or anything."

"Just forget it," he muttered, picking up the paper Mr. Galloway set onto his desk.


	5. Uncomfortable Grudges

Bif and I didn't talk the rest of the class (Or after it), but I assumed he was going to the Glass Jaw, probably to take out his anger on a punching bag or something. We both needed to let off steam anyway. We've had many arguments before, usually over dumb things like the capital of Uzbekistan (It's Tashkent), but this felt like a different kind of dumb. I still wasn't even sure why he was so mad in the first place. Was it the Wade thing? Bif probably didn't realize this, but I could take care of myself. He's already over-protective, I don't need another dad (Although my dad has never really been a part of my life, but that's a different story).

I stormed through campus until I reached the Library, and sat at a desk in the back. I didn't have any homework to do, but I didn't want to go back to my room and have to talk to Christy and Angie (Yeah, they were my friends and I kind of loved them, but I can't deal with cheerleaders when I'm mad). I pulled a random book off the shelf next to me and began reading.

"Elizabeth?"

"I don't want to talk, Bif," I snapped, turning around. "Oh, sorry Pete."

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. What's up?"

"I was kind of wondering if I could hang out with you for a while."

"Sure, I guess."

I wasn't estatic about the break in my solitude, but Petey seemed to be scared. Was he in trouble? Hiding from someone? He sat down in the chair opposite me and pulled out a textbook. We sat in silence and read our books (That's why I like Petey, he knows when you feel like talking and when you don't). Before an hour had even passed, I noticed a tall student walking into the building. He seemed way too happy, and the grin that took up his entire face gave me goosebumps (He had a Joker affinity, most likely). The guy looked around the room, then locked eyes with me and smiled even more, making his way to our corner of the Library.

"No, no, no," I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Petey asked in a hushed voice.

"Creeper at 6 o'clock. Over."

The guy walked over to us, and roughly grabbed Petey's shoulders. He had an intriguing scar over his right eye, and I felt myself staring at it for too long.

"Pete, you flaming gay!"

"Hey, Gary."

"You, me, your new buddy, and some Jocks getting hit by slingshots. How about it?"

"Elizabeth? I'm not sure she-"

"Not the chick, the new guy. But... she's always welcome to come along."

Gary looked up at me, his scarred eyebrow raised. There was no doubt about it: he was giving me major potentially dangerous situation vibes. But at the same time, I felt a weird pull to him (God, I'm no better than this crappy book).

"Better than reading this shit. Let's go."

Gary smiled widely again, and I tossed the post-apocalyptic book I was reading onto the table. Petey look scared, really scared, but I gave him, what I hoped, was a reassuring smile (I mean, part of the reason why I was even coming along was to make sure Gary didn't do anything to him, since there was obviously no way Petey was getting out of this mess). Gary walked us out of the Library and into a whole new Bullworth.


	6. Slingshot

I sat on a couch in the TV Room of the Boys' Dorm with Petey and Gary while we waited for the last member of Gary's little escapade to arrive (Even though they hadn't thought of telling me who it was). Gary hadn't spoken in minutes, but he had been whispering something to Petey when we arrived. I was really starting to regret joining in (Although, I was proud of myself for getting out of my comfort zone, and more literally, my room). Petey's leg had been kinda shaking, but it stopped suddenly. I turned to the open door as Gary got off the couch. None other than Jimmy Hopkins walked into the room. He looked at us, and I'm sure he recognized me (I did interrupt his fight), but he didn't say anything.

"Hey, man, what's going on?" Gary asked Jimmy.

"Not much."

"Blondie," Gary said, pointing at me. "Out, just for a minute."

"Uh, okay."

Petey flashed me a confused look as I left, as I probably looked the exact same. First they don't tell me what we're doing, who we're doing it with, and now I'm standing in a gross hallway filled with guys I don't know so they can whisper-yell without me being there? I mean, sure, I'm 100% sure they're bringing me along because I was with Petey when Gary told him about it, but I absolutely hate not knowing things (Sometimes when I was little, I'd read books backwards so I wouldn't have to wait to get to the end).

"You and me, we can do things."

Gary and Jimmy walked into the hallway, with Petey slighly limping behind them. What'd they do to him? He smiled at me, probably to tell me it was okay (At least, I hoped that's what it meant. Smiles seemed hard to trust with these guys).

"Let's go, Blondie," Gary said to me, wrapping an arm around my neck. At this point, I didn't even care enough to correct him (For the second time, I should add). I just wanted to find out what they didn't want me to hear.

We walked out of the Boys' Dorm, and Gary led us to the Parking Lot. I didn't see Wade, but Trent was smoking against the wall. He waved at me, making eye contact with Gary (Whose arm was still attached around my shoulder), and gave me a puzzled look. I wanted to shrug, but he flicked his cigarette on the ground and walked off (Oh, God. Please don't tell Bif I'm hanging out with these guys. If he thinks Wade is bad, I'm in trouble).

"Hey, see if you can knock out the windows in that bus," Gary said, nudging Jimmy.

Jimmy pulled out a slingshot, and shot at the Old Bus. He smashed the windows, making it look even more decrepit. Sure, I skip a lot of classes (And I smoke in places I shouldn't while skipping said classes), but I can't see myself vandalizing, or encouraging someone else to, just for fun. I suddenly felt that I didn't belong with these guys, and Petey didn't either.

"Come on, let's go down to the Football Field," Gary yelled, running out of the Parking Lot and to the left. Jimmy ran after him, so I shrugged at Petey and jogged with them. There didn't seem to be any prefects around anyway...

Once we got to the Football Field, I realized what Gary must have been talking about. Not only were the cheerleaders (Including Angie and Christy) on the field, but it looked like the football team was about to practice.

"Jimmy, go hide in that tree so you can mess with them," Gary said, pointing to a tree in the left corner of the field.

Jimmy nodded and climbed up the tree, as we followed Gary to the bleachers behind the tree. Gary sat between Petey and I, and put his arms around our shoulders, squeezing tightly.

"Sit back and watch the show, ladies," Gary said, putting his feet up.

The football players ran laps around the field, getting pelted by Jimmy. I looked up at the tree, then back at the field. He must have been pulling back hard, because I saw my ex, Kirby, get practically knocked out by one shot (Granted, he is a small guy). Gary must have noticed my discomfort, as he loosened his grip on my shoulder a bit, and leaned into my ear.

"You don't like to see people get hurt do you?" he whispered.

"I guess not," I replied softly, still staring at the field.

"Interesting," he said, leaning back against the row behind us.

I was incredibly weirded out by Gary. Maybe because it seemed like he was trying to figure me out, or that fact that I couldn't figure him out (Either way, I hadn't felt this confused in a long time). I watched my friends run towards the Gym, covering their heads with their pom-poms, and hoped they didn't notice I was there (Especially since I was letting all this shit happen in the first place). The entire football team was on the ground, and only Mr. Burton (The most awful, intolerable, pervy coach ever) seemed unharmed. He was still yelling at Damon, despite him being hunched over in pain. Jimmy jumped out of the tree and nodded at us, before running off (Why does this guy have to run everywhere? It's literally his first day here, what's he doing?). Mr. Burton ran after him, yelling about his ruined practice. Gary pulled Petey and I out of there, before we'd get caught as well.

A couple of hours after our shitty adventure, I laid in bed, half trying to sleep. I hadn't ever had a first day of school as crazy as this one, and I still couldn't process how much had happened in one day. After dinner, I'd just crawled into bed. I didn't have any homework to do, and Bif hadn't tried to sneak into the Girls' Dorm, so there was nothing for me to do, really (And after that little experience with Gary, I didn't feel like doing much of anything). I pretended to be asleep when Christy and Angie came in, so they turned the lights back off and whispered to each other in the dark. At dinner, they had told me about the attack on the Football Field (Which made me feel incredibly guilty) and it seemed like they were continuing that conversation now. I decided I'd try to avoid those guys for a while, and spend my free time in the safe confines of our dorm room, at least until they could forget I was a part of their group.


	7. Adjusting

I woke up with a pretty killer headache, and realized I'd slept through my alarm (Which isn't even a real alarm, it's just Christy throwing a pillow at my head an hour before the bell rings). She must have been letting me sleep in, since I have Shop Tuesday mornings this year (And let's be real, who doesn't skip that class?). It was almost noon, and I sat for a moment wondering if it was worth it to get ready now or show up to the Cafeteria in my pajamas (Which, let's be real- if it's okay for breakfast, it should be okay for lunch).

A sudden knock on my door startled me, and a soft voice asked if I was there. In a second, I knew it was Bif (He's got a distinct way of knocking).

"I'm not here, asshole!" I answered, annoyed (There was no way in hell he was getting an apology out of me).

"Yelling that kind of defeats the purpose," he said, opening the door.

I crossed my arms and turned away from him as he sat on my bed. He tried to put a hand on my shoulder, but I brushed it off.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"I think we both know what needs to come before that."

"Alright, alright... I'm sorry."

"And?"

"What more do you want, Ellie? I apologized in a very heartfelt manner!" He looked at my smile, and then laughed at himself awkwardly. "Oh, you're joking."

"You know, for three years of putting up with my shit, you really don't know when I'm kidding or not."

"But somehow I always end up being the one who has to be sorry," he said, grinning.

"Well that, my dear Bif, is because you're a giant pushover."

"And you're incredibly stubborn. Maybe even more than my dad."

"Hey!" I said, shoving him. "At least I didn't cave in after only one day."

"You know I can't stay mad at you forever. I-I just want you to be safe, Ellie. I don't want to worry about you."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to control who I'm friends with."

"I don't care if you hang out with Wade, okay? I'm trying to keep you out of trouble."

"You don't have to. Just because you're taller doesn't mean that you get to baby me!"

"Fine, I'll stop," he mumbled.

"Thank you. Now can we go get burgers?"

Bif waited for me outside the door as I put on my uniform. As we walked into the courtyard, I swear I saw Jimmy with Algie, almost like a bodyguard. It was a weird sight, seeing a new kid hang out with one of the biggest Nerds (Last person who tried that was Petey). I don't think they saw me.

Our lunch ran a little late, so I got into Music class a minute before the bell rang, and took my place behind the xylophone (Which is way harder to play than it sounds, trust me). Miss Peters was already getting excited about the Christmas pageant, despite it only being September. I'd have to perform on stage (For the third year in a row), which doesn't seem that bad, but we all have to wear dumb holiday outfits and it sucks. We practiced The Little Drummer Boy the entire class, and she made sure to repeat that we'd have to master it by next Tuesday.

That night, Christy had a date, so I helped Angie with her Photography project. She gushed about Jimmy the entire time, but I kept my mouth shut (No way was I going to tell her about what really happened on the Football Field). The next day was boring, just Biology and Math. Bio wasn't that bad, Dr. Slawter was in a good mood so we had a lab, but Jimmy was there. He didn't say anything to me, to my relief. I got to see Wade in Math, and we hung out after school to finish all of Hattrick's stupid homework. The day after that, just as boring. Bif and I had Geography together in the morning (Which made the class a million times better), and then I had Photography with a couple of the Bullies. Wade needed some more help with Math, so I met him in the Parking Lot for a study session. As I was leaving, I saw Jimmy and Gary running towards the Old Bus again (But they didn't notice me this time, thank God). What the hell were they doing? Part of me wanted to stay and watch, but the smart part of my brain reminded myself of Monday's disaster. I walked back to the Girls' Dorm.

Friday morning, I got myself up despite having a massive headache. (I only got out of bed because I knew I'd have an early start to my weekend, as Gym was my afternoon class). Christy, Angie, and I walked to the Cafeteria for breakfast, I met Bif by the Harrington House, then Wade in the Parking Lot, and got my Chemistry book out of my locker. I took a seat by myself near the back of the lab, since the class was almost entirely made up of Nerds and little kids (Both seem to be scared of me, since I hang out with Bullies. My loss). A couple of seconds before the bell rang, Gary walked into class, almost out of breath (Which, incidentially, made my lungs explode). He took the seat next to me, grinning that same creepy way he did on the bleachers.

Dr. Watts gave us an experiment to do, which actually wasn't that hard. Creepiness aside, Gary made a good lab partner (He didn't make me do all the work, and actually measured the chemicals we were using before mixing them). I started to pack my stuff up after the bell rang and our lab table was clean, but Gary grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned back to him, and he smiled.

"We've got another mission I'd like you to join."

"Me?"

"I thought that was obvious. Some Nerd chick threatened Jimmy so we're pranking Mandy and getting something back for her, but we need a girl to help. You in?"

I knew I shouldn't have been spending even more time with Gary or Jimmy, but the idea of pranking Mandy was too tempting to resist. Gary let fo of my arm and held the hand out for a handshake. His scarred eyebrow was raised.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

I shook his hand lightly, and his half-smile turned into a grin.

"Excellent."


	8. That Bitch

Gary took me to the Boys' Dorm, and told me his plan over some cans of Beam Cola. Basically, Beatrice (Mandy's main object of torment), had her lab notes stolen by the cheerleader yesterday. Jimmy agreed to help her, so Gary told him to get a stink bomb to put in Mandy's Gym locker (Making the Queen Bitch of the school angry is worth a little breaking and entering). My job was to get Jimmy to her locker, which is in the Girls' Locker Room, under the Gym (It looked like I was going to be making an appearance in Gym class this year after all).

Jimmy showed up with the stink bomb a while before the afternoon classes, so we walked to the Gym together. I got ready in the Girls' Locker Room while he waited outside. Mr. Burton started us off with playing a dodgeball game (Big surprise), so I made sure to suck even more than usual. Jess, Mandy's second in command, hit me in the chest with the ball, so I hunched over on the ground to overexaggerate my pain (She looked super upset that I got hurt. I kinda felt bad for faking). Everyone came over to see what happened, so Jimmy snuck by and walked into the Girls' Locker Room.

"Alright, give her some room," Mr. Burton said, clearing the crowd around me.

"My ribs really hurt. Can I go to the Nurse's Office?"

"Fine," he grumbled. "Go change and I'll write you a pass."

I smiled at Mandy and walked to the Girls' Locker Room. Jimmy was in the doorway of the Boys' Locker Room, and follwed me into the Girls' side. Pinky was in there, basically ruining everything just by existing (Okay, she's the Queen Bitch to me, not Mandy). As soon as we walked in, she screamed and ran out.

"Quick hide!" I whispered to Jimmy.

"But she's gone."

"And will be coming back with a prefect. She'll do this if a guy peeks his head into the doorway. You gotta hide."

"Fine," he grumbled, jumping into one of the trashcans (Great hiding spot, Jimbo).

I pretended to be untying my sneakers for when Pinky came back in. I heard loud footsteps in the hallway.

"Hey, Rapunzel, where'd the creeper go?" Pinky asked me, hands on her hips.

"He ran off towards the Pool," I said, pointing down the hallway.

Pinky nudged the prefect next to her and he jogged towards the Pool. Pinky stood in front of me for a full minute, just watching as I fumbled with my laces.

"You know, I don't think Bif would be too happy to know you're hanging out with a perv."

"I wasn't hanging out with him, he was following me. I didn't even realize he was there until you screamed."

"Like anyone would follow you," she scoffed. "Such a dumb blonde."

"With an actual name," I muttered, watching her saunter out of the room.

"Wow, cat fight," Jimmy whispered, climbing out of the, thankfully, empty trashcan.

"Just pick the lock so we can get out of here," I whisper-yelled, pointing to Mandy's locker (I'd had enough of my own crap stolen and put in there before).

I quickly changed out of my gross athletic sweats and into my nice casual sweats (Using a technique I developed early on in 9th grade, to keep the other girls from seeing my body) and threw the dirty clothes into my locker (As I wouldn't be wearing them ever again). Jimmy cracked the lock and took out the notes, replacing them with a stink bomb. He shut the locker door just as the bell rang. We walked into the hallway right before Mandy turned into the Girls' Locker Room. She opened her locker, making the stink bomb explode. She ran away from the green cloud, covering her mouth with her hand. Jimmy ran off to give Beatrice her notes, but it was only 3 so I went back to my dorm (I'm sure Christy was going to spend the Friday night with her boyfriend, Lefty, so that left Angie and Bif for some weekend fun).

I saved Angie from a pile of homework, then called Bif. The three of us decided to just walk around Old Bullworth Vale and on the beach for a while. We ran into Ivan on the pier and hung out with him. And although Angie still couldn't shut up about Jimmy, it seemed like the two of them were really into each other (To be fair, she's always crushing on multiple guys at once). Bif and I split up to go to the Glass Jaw to give them some alone time, which made them both blush like crazy (Ah, young almost love). As part of his agreement to stop treating me like a kid and himself as my parent, I was going to learn how to fight.

I realized very quickly that running around in a sports bra and a sweaty ponytail was not how I imagined boxing would be like (See, I was thinking more of a Karate Kid, "You're the Best" montage kind of thing. Not actual fighting). Bif got annoyed pretty fast, as I wasn't taking it that seriously (According to him). But, I did learn how to dodge and get some hits in after about an hour. After getting punched by me for the third time, Bif decided our practice was over and walked me to the Bus Stop. While waiting for my ride to Bullworth, I saw Christy and Lefty walking out of the Movie Theater (Apparently, most people like to enjoy themselves on weekends).

When I got to the dorm, I was exhausted. Both Angie and Christy were still out, so I took a long hot shower to relax my muscles. When I got back to our room, I found a note on my pillow.

Elizabeth-

Jimmy told me today was a success. I hope this means you're open to working with me again in the future.

Gary


End file.
